The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a unique exercise machine which may be used to simultaneously strengthen the arms and legs of the user and develop and enhance his sense of balance.
Various types of exercise machines are commonly used to develop and strengthen the arms and legs of the user. For example, a well known type of exercise machine employs a multi-element weight stack that is connected, via a cable and pulley system, to a force input member which, when forcibly moved by a portion of the exerciser's body, is yieldingly resisted by a selectively variable portion of the weight stack that is lifted and then lowered in response to cyclic movement of the input member. Other resistance-type exercise machines are also used to provide aerobic exercise for essentially the entire body of the user.
However, none of these conventional types of exercise machines of which the present applicant is currently aware is designed to simultaneously develop and enhance the user's sense of balance while strengthening his arms and legs. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an exercise machine which exercises and strengthens the user's arms and legs, while at the same time developing his body balance skills.